


24/01/19: night alone

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, whoops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: It's their first weekend alone in Jihoon's apartment.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 10





	24/01/19: night alone

_January 24_

**Jihoon (17:21)**

So…

Proposition for you

Gyu’s going away for the weekend

Would you want to

Come over?

She glances up at him across the table. Jihoon’s ears are tinged red, but he says nothing. They’re in the middle of a game of Code Names, on opposing teams. It seems like such a random time to bring it up, but once she catches his eye, she nods once. The corner of his lip upturns, easing the redness in his face; and he leans forward to catch what Jeonghan’s saying.

The next day, she packs up her stuff into an overnight bag. Seungkwan sits on her bed as she does so.

“I can’t believe he asked you over text message,” Seungkwan snorts. “Hyung really has no spine.”

She rolls her eyes, placing her skincare into a travel pouch. “He was nervous.”

“Are _you_ nervous?” Seungkwan asks as she kneels on the floor to organize her things.

She shrugs, sitting back on her heels to look at him. “A little? We’ve never been alone alone. Like…” She zips up her bag. “We’ve been alone in the studio, but nothing like this. Not for this long.”

Seungkwan wiggles his eyebrows and she smacks him, her cheeks flaming.

“Stop. Ji takes things _really_ slow.”

“Except for the quickies in the studio,” Seungkwan teases. He chuckles at her expression. “We _all_ know.”

Her face feels as if it’s on fire. “Well, still. We haven’t… It’s never been very sensual. It’s just… hormones.”

“Doesn’t make it mean any less,” Seungkwan assures her. “Seriously, noona. From what I know of Jihoon hyung, he really does hold you in high esteem. He’s probably just as…” Seungkwan lets the word hang in the air, probably uncomfortable to use the word ‘eager’ or ‘desperate’. Or anything of the sort that would make her more embarrassed that she’s having this conversation with _Seungkwan_ of all people. “You’ll come back and tell me that you were like rabbits all weekend.”

“If that’s what we wind up doing all weekend,” she snorts, “then you’re not going to hear it from me.” She slips into her sneakers, hikes her bag over her shoulder and waves a final goodbye to Seungkwan before making her way to Jihoon and Mingyu’s apartment.

When she arrives, Jihoon is the one who opens the door. For a while, they stand at his doorway just staring. It seems Mingyu has already left.

“Hi,” he finally says.

She smiles and Jihoon pulls the door open further. “Hi.”

“I was just watching a movie.”

The tension in her stomach relaxes a little at this neutral territory he’s starting in. “What are you watching?” She drops her bag off in his room before collapsing next to him on the couch. When she recognizes one of the characters, she can’t help but laugh. “Jurassic World? You shit on all the Jurassic Parks.”

“But look at how _real_ they look!” Jihoon exclaims like an excited child.

They spend most of the day snuggled on the couch, watching different movies. The light dies in the window, darkening the living room with it. Neither of them gets up, instead winding up on their sides on the couch. Their legs are tangled together, an arm underneath her head, the other in the dip in her side.

Suddenly, she bursts into laughter when she feels his stomach growl against her back. “Hungry, Ji?”

“Yeah, but I’m comfy,” Jihoon mumbles into her hair. He’s fallen asleep between various movies, stirring when she laughs or cries.

They order take out rather than cook, though she insists they cook the next day. “We can’t eat out all weekend.” He protests this, but she’s adamant. They decide to eat on the floor while Jihoon plays his new music through the speakers. She’s half listening, catching a couple things she likes.

Until a particularly sexual song starts playing and snatches her full attention. By the time Jihoon realizes the song playing, her eyes are saucers and her cheeks are warm. He quickly changes it, but she’d caught enough lyrics.

His ears are red and he refuses to look at her. They’d been scrolling through their phones as they ate, not saying much. Now he can barely hold his phone.

The moment passes when she turns the TV back on and they don’t mention it for the rest of the evening. However, between the movies and documentaries, if his hand brushed over her bare skin, he’d immediately pull away. The song hasn’t helped any of the tension that’s been lingering in the air since she arrived.

“I’m just going to change,” she whispers as she disentangles herself. She’s getting sleepy and if they’re going to fall asleep on the couch, she’d like to be in her pajamas. Jihoon tends to be a furnace.

“Let’s just watch in my room then,” he says, turning off the TV and getting up after her. The silence of the apartment is loud and she can feel his eyes on her back. They hover in his doorway for a beat too long. Slowly, she turns to face him.

He takes a tentative step back. “I… uh… thought you were going to change,” he mumbles. His voice seems to be stuck in his throat.

She laughs nervously, swallowing hard against the ball that’s formed in _her_ throat. “I don’t…”

Jihoon’s eyes are dark. Without losing eye contact, she reaches for his hand. His skin is clammy and he’s shaking a bit. She squeezes his fingers in an attempt to calm his nerves. Seungkwan’s observation didn’t seem to be far off. “I _want_ to,” Jihoon confirms. His eyes fall to their hands. “But if you don’t want to, I don’t want to pressure you.”

She gently tugs him into the room after her. Faint moonlight streams through his open window, and it’s just enough to allow her to see. Jihoon keeps her walking backwards until her knees hit the edge of his bed. She falls back and he follows, his hands landing on either side of her.

She runs a hand through his hair and his eyes close at the sensation. Her fingers trail down the side of his face before guiding him towards her. He starts off gentle, but when she gives his bottom lip a slight tug with her teeth, it seems to set him off. Suddenly, Jihoon’s body is pressing into hers, his tongue teasing her lips open. His hands prop him up when he tends to run his hands all over her. So she trails her hands over him instead, up his sides, eventually finding their way under his shirt. He pulls away with a chuckle, his forehead pressing into hers.

“Your hands are cold,” he murmurs.

She hums, leaning up to catch his lips again. “Mm, but you’re warm.”

Eventually, his lips travel from her lips down to her neck as her hands have found their way back into his hair. His lips are soft against her skin. When he nibbles on the skin of her collarbone, her teeth clamp down on her bottom lip to keep herself from making any noise; though her back arching into him probably speaks volumes.

Jihoon returns to her lips, forcing her teeth away from them. “None of that, jagi,” he whispers. “I wanna hear everything.” He returns to her collarbone and she whimpers at the feeling, which seems to satisfy him. He straightens back up to standing and her stare follows him. His hair is an absolute mess and his shirt is rumpled from where she’d lifted it and it had gotten caught between them.

Slowly, she sits up, her gaze never leaving his. His fingers skim along the collar of her shirt, toying with the fabric and brushing skin.

“Tell me what you want, Ji,” she breathes, her hands settling on top of his. She brings his palms to her lips. “What do you want?”

“Off,” he mumbles. “I want your clothes off.”

She meets his eyes and nods once, giving him permission to go ahead. Jihoon has never been hesitant when they’ve had sex before, but here in his room, he seems unbalanced. She tries to keep his mind with her rather than four steps ahead. Her hands guide his down to the hem of her shirt, under her shirt, where his palms can rest on the skin of her sides. It’s enough to encourage him to lift it over her head. Suddenly, her mind shuts off, as his probably has too, and she’s lost in scents and feelings and Jihoon’s hands and mouth _everywhere_.


End file.
